1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to toy construction or building blocks, particularly suitable for younger children. More particularly, it relates to such blocks that have an educational value in teaching shape recognition, and three dimensional visualization and activities. The blocks are also suited for economical production.
2. Prior Art
Molded plastic construction blocks for use by children are well known. Such blocks have been known to have keying or matching parts so the blocks may fit together. It has also been known to provide educational toys and devices for children to teach shape recognition. Such toys include surfaces having openings of different shapes in combination with individual pieces having corresponding different shapes, so that only the proper piece passes through a given opening.
Hollow blocks have been known, as well as blocks having raised or recessed indicia on their surfaces. It is not believed, however, that it has been known to provide a set of blocks having the particular advantages of both manufacture and use in the present invention.